A place in this world
by duckmadgirl
Summary: Jessica Bird is in year 12 and trying to decide what to do next. carry on in the same routine ,follow her friends and stay with her no good boyfriend or take a leap in to the unknown and join the RAN for a Gap year. I'm alone, on my own And that's all I know, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong Oh, but life goes on Oh, I'm just a girl Trying to find a place in this world (Taylor swift)
1. Chapter 1

Jessica bird sat in the middle of environmental science. She had no idea why she chose it. Well she did. She thought it would be interesting learning about the reefs and wildlife that occupied the coast line, but so far all they had done was a litter pick along the promenade and looked at the lay out of Melbourne and the effects it may have on the environment. She sat staring out the window. Being on the second floor she had a fantastic view of Port Phillip bay. She loved the sea and the freedom it gave. Today they were learning about the pros and cons of recycling.

She sighed leaning against her arms. She had never been so board in her life.

"are we keeping you from something Jessica?" her teacher called from the front of the class

The whole class turned round to look at her.

"Jess" her friend May poked her hard in the side making her jump

"eh" she jumped looking up at the board "sorry Sir" she smiled weekly frantically scribbling down some notes of the board and looking like she was interested

At that point the bell rang singling the end of the lesion and thankfully the end of the day. The sun was shining. Packing her books In to her bag she sighed, she couldn't wait till summer.

"your homework for tonight. 500 words on how we can improve recycling in school for Monday please and the headmaster has asked me to remind you that there is the careers and future education fair.

There were moans from the class. They had all hoped that he had forgotten about homework. It was Friday and the weekend had promised to be hot and sunny. Heading for her locker outside the courtyard was bathed in a warm sun.

The two girls walked home. Their route took them past the ADF recruitment offices in the centre of Melbourne. Jess noticed that there was a new display in the window. Posters for all the forces but one caught her eye.

"RECRUTING NOW..! Are you going in to Year 12 and want to take a break from study or don't know what you want to do next in your life. Join the ROYAL AUSTRALIAN NAVY gap year program. Earn a wage. Make friends. Learn life skills." It showed picture of several young people dressed in full uniform on the bridge of one of the ships.

"come on Jess" May called from several paces ahead "if I am not back before 4:30 then my mum will go ape"

"coming" she ran to catch up with May

"whats so interesting in there"

"oh nothing just a really"

"right, well come on"

They reached the corner of both their roads where they normally parted.

"See you tomorrow" may called "we can go to the mall"

"cool" she forced a smile

Once upon a time she loved the mall but it was the same boring shops and tat that they always sold. She wanted more she wanted a adventure. She just didn't know how or what she wanted really

 **okay so this was originally going to be a one shot but I had a thought and I think there is too much for one chapter. let me know what you think.**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	2. Chapter 2

May opened the door to Jessica. She was still in her pyjamas. It looked like she had only just surfaced. It was 10 am.

"Jess what are you doing here" she yawned

"err we were suppose to be meeting at the bus stop half a hour a go"

"oh yeah. Come in I wont be long"

Mays idea of not long proved to be a hour, she came down the stairs in a strappy top, mini skirt and a really high pair of heals. How she could walk all day in those heals was a puzzle. Compared to Jessica who was in a simple sun dress and canvas pumps felt a little underdressed.

When they did finally arrive in town the routine was always the same with May. Hair salon, nail bar, smoothies clothes shops shoe shops lattes finished with a tour of the make-up counters. And each time May would blow hundreds of dollars on her dads platinum credit card.

"come on Jessy, lets go get our nails done" May pleaded dragging on Jess's arm pulling her towards the Spa.

"I'm not sure" she looked in her own bag. she didn't have that much and there were things she wanted and needed for school.

"please Jessy" May begged making her eyes wide and like a sad little puppy "my treat... well Daddy's treat. Say yes pleeease say yes pleeease"

"okay" Jess sighed finally relenting

"yay" May bounced up and down on the points of her heals hugging her friend and dragging her in to the nail spa

They sat on the soft velvet armchairs choosing the colours from the rack of nail varnishes. There were loads to choose from. Jessica went for a pale pink. It was simple and would be easy to get away with at school on Monday.

"oh don't be a bore Jessy" May puled out a fire cracker red "go for this much more fun"

" I don't like Red. I don't think it is my colour and I will only have to take it off for school on Monday"

"what about this blue?" she pulled of a nautical blue

Jessica looked at it, it was a deep sea blue. "no I am sticking with the French pink" she sat down in the chair in front of the nail technician. It was actually rather relaxing and she had more fun than she expected.

They left the nail spa and continued to walk round the mall. May seemed to have a mental note of all the stores she wanted to visit as they walked passed many of Jessica's favourite stores. Sometimes she felt like her friend didn't care about what she liked and that May just wanted her around to boost her ego and tell her how cute she looked in the latest mini dress.

As they walked passed the book shop Jessica noticed that they had a deal on.

"can we just nip in hear please" she asked

"I suppose so" May sighed books were not her thing

Walking In Jessica was in paradise. She loved to read. There were so many books she wanted but was unable to afford. She picked up 2 of the latest ones she was dyeing to read and was glad they were on the BOGOF offer. Paying for them she turned to see May stood on her phone and social media.

"you done?" she asked with out looking up.

"yeah. I got two great books one about..."

"good lets go get smoothies" May cut her short

Once they had their smoothies, May dragged them off towards one off the huge clothes shops and began pulling dresses, skirts and tops off the rails. Jessica stood watching following May to designer rail after designer rail. Clothes shopping was one of the things she hated most. Now she had to watch May try on everything and she knew that she would buy everything as well

"ooooh" May squealed excitedly pulling a dress off one of the rails, "you would look so cute in this. You just have to get this for the graduation barbeque next month"

Looking at the dress Jessica was unsure. It was a vulgar green maxi dress with mustard coloured flowers randomly printed over the material. The price was as shocking as the print. $85

"umm I think I am going to wear something I already have" she smiled. $85 was not something she could afford especially for a dress as ugly and vulgar as the one May had showed her.

Jessica followed May towards the changing rooms sitting on the sofa that was outside the cubicles. She opened one of new books, this could take a while.

2 hours later they eventually left the shop. May was laden with several bags and had spent several hundred dollars on clothes that Jessica knew she would only wear once.

"we can get a taxi back to mine if you like the everyone is heading to the beach"

"why don't we get the bus back to yours and then watch a film?"

"everyone will be there. Daryl will be there, and I don't want my new dress to get Smokey and smell like a burger bar"

 **may isn't as bad as I have made her sound her and Jess used to be really close in primary school but they have both changed as they have got older. please leave a review I love to know how you like it and any advice on things is much appreciated.**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	3. Chapter 3

Monday arrived as it always did. All to fast and after what felt like a extremely short weekend. It was another killer hot day. It made the days lessons unbearable. Even though all the classrooms had air conditioning it still felt like a oven inside. Jessica was waiting in the Quad for May. They had promised each other to meet after the days classes and go to the recruitment fair together. The school had invited universities and employers across country.

May ran across the quad.

"Hey where have you been" Jessica hugged her friend

"sorry Mrs Jameson held me back. Apparently Wikipedia is not a reliable source for my essay. She is making me do it again. Its so unfair"

Jessica laughed. "you do know any idiot with the internet and a computer can edit the information on there"

"So its not my fault the internet lied and I was conned. I am a victim here"

Rolling her eyes she linked arms with her friend "come on lets go see what is in the big wide world for us"

Walking around there was lots of different stands. Universities, employers, and summer internships.

"look at this" May squealed in delight pulling Jessica over to one of the internship stalls. "fashion internships, in Rome Paris London and New York. Sounds so much fun"

" May you do know it will be winter over there. It can be really cold"

"but we will get to hang out with models, get free clothes . there will be cute boys and not to mention Fashion week!"

"do you not remember When In Rome"

"eeeek we can design our own clothes and put them on the runway and have a photo shoot"

"umm no. You will probably be confined to the mail room and not be allowed any where near the models. Basically a glorified unpaid personal assistent"

"well that was a film. I'm putting our names down"

"Whatever I am going to look at the universities."

She wandered round looking at the different universities. They all had amazing campuses but the programs offered were not what she was looking for. She would have to visit to find out more and most of the good ones she liked were on the other side of the country. Walking to the end of the row she came across the ADF stand. The table was laden with leaflets.

"so are you interested in the forces?" a male voice asked

Looking up at the voices owner she blushed

"oh" she was taken by surprise

"I um I don't know" she stammered

"why don't you take these" he handed her a selection of leaflets about the Army, Air force and the Navy. "read them at your leisure then if your interested pop in to the recruitment centre" he handed her a business card with his details on.

"thank you" she smiled shoving the leaflets in her bag along with half a dozen prospectus from several different universities.

May walked over she was puzzled why would her best friend want to enter a career where you would spend most of the time getting muddy and sweaty. The only good side of the military was fit guys.

"your not seriously considering joining the army are you Jessy?" she sang "think of your hair" she pulled a strand of Jessica's long Bruinette hair twirling it around her finger

"no" she brushed her friend away. She hated people playing with her hair. "I was just putting some stuff in my bag" she did her best to lie. "I am looking to be a paramedic. I think"

"come on then I've seen all I need lets go get lattes on the promenade"

"okay" she smiled. Lattes again.

The little café on the promenade was packed with all the local teenager

"so what did you find then" Jessica asked May as they walked out with their frappes

"well I signed up for more information on that fashion thing and there was this really cute guy on the university of Melbourne table"

"so your thinking of going to U.O.M?"

"that's not a real place sweetie. No I got his number"

"MAY," she giggled "we were suppose be finding out information for next year not fishing for guys numbers"

That evening Jessica was sat at her computer. The leaflets about the Military programs were sat on her desk. She shoved them in a draw. May was right it would be tough and she didn't want to have her head used as target practice even it did pay $1200 a month. She logged on to the internet looking for more information of becoming a paramedic with the city.

 **so I don't really know what careers fairs are like in Australia but in the uk they can be anything from a few tables In the hall of the collage or school to several halls at a local university campus. enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	4. Chapter 4

The last few months of school always dragged. Everyone was full of mixed emotions. A mix of nerves, excitement and the dread of what was to come and the fear of the unknown. Everyone was exhausted from the finial exams and dreading the results coming in. The senior student body had organised a Graduation barbeque for the graduating class on the beach 4 weeks before the end of the year.

May was around at Jessica's getting ready.

"Jessy, let me give you a make-over" may asked pulling out her makeup bags and hair styling kit

"I don't know" Jessica was apprehensive. At times May could go a little bit crazy when it came to hair and makeup

"oh pleeease it will be fun" she begged

"okay but don't go OTT" Jessica gave in. It was probably best as may would just go on about it until the answer was yes

"yay you are going to look Amazing!" she pulled Jessica towards the dressing table and sat her down so she couldn't see the mirror "I promise"

She began brushing Jessica's hair out so it was free of any tangles and separated it in to different sections and clipped it out of reach. She pulled the front section of the hair in to a French braid round the head gripping it in to place. The rest of the hair was left down. May curled it using her straighteners leaving the curls loose and wavy. She added several flowers in to the braid

"Jessy Keep still please" May tapped her friend on the shoulder

"sorry I just have a numb bum" Jessica wiggled on the seat trying to get sensation in to her lower back

"Jessy"

"sorry"

"right make up now"

" nothing too heavy please I don't want to look like coco the clown"

"I promised didn't I. Cross my heart. Have faith Jessy"

May began to smooth creamy foundation on to Jessica's face blending it in to make it look natural and smooth. She added a golden bronze eye shadow and a bold gold eye liner to extenuate her wide eyes. She finished the look with a pink lip and a touch of blush.

"you are finished" May turned her around to face the mirror.

"wow" Jessica gasped. She hardly recognised her self. She moved her hand to her hair

"don't touch it" May scalded jokingly spraying hairspray in to it to hold.

"sorry" She sat on her hand.

"Now what dress are you wearing?"

"that one." She pointed to a red dress hanging on the wardrobe door.

"umm may be not your best choice" May pulled open the wardrobe and began pushing clothes aside looking for something better for her friend. She pulled out a white midi dress with a skater skirt. The dress was patterned with daisies of all different colours.

"this one will be much better." She smiled "and these shoes" she pulled out a pair of gold gladiator sandals

"thanks May" she smiled ducking behind a screen changing in to the dress "what are you wearing?" she asked returning back round

"this" may announced proudly and pulled a very short sailor dress from her bag

"cute" Jessica declared

The beach was alive with activity. There was a DJ with a dance floor, a yacht doing trips around the bay. The Barbecue was in full swing with array of foods to try.

They were greeted by Jessica's boyfriend Daryl.

"ladies" he wrapped his arms across the shoulders of both girls leaning in to kiss Jessica

"Daryl" Jessica shrugged off his advances he stank of something strong but she couldn't put her finger on it

" oh come on Jess don't I get a kiss."

"come on May lets go on the yacht" she linked arms and walked off

"whats wrong with you and Daryl?"

"nothing" she lied "where shall we sit?" she changed the subject

The Party went on long after the sun had set and everyone had fun. Daryl stayed close to both Jessica and May. He kept trying to get Jessica on her own and spend time with her.

"get lost Daryl!" she cried he was getting unbearable always sticking close and not leaving her alone.

She tried to ignore him but her was always in her eye line. always watching her always close and ever present. There was something not right he had changed in the months since they started going out. he had been a charming presence. kind caring and devoted. But now he seemed possessive and different. She had to do something but she didn't know what


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica was sat in front of her computer starring at the screen. She was looking at different universities and was on the University of Queensland's website. From the photos the campus looked amazing. As did all the facilities. It had been one of her top choices to get in to. There was information about upcoming open events and campus tours.

Looking for a pen to write down the information so she could arrange flights in to the right city for the campus she needed to attend. She pulled open the draw on the side of her desk. Her eyes were drawn to the information packs she had picked up from the ADF at the careers fair. She was about to chuck them in the bin when she was drawn to the pack about the Royal Australian Navy and the gap year program they offered. She logged on to the Navy's website and clicked through the links till she came to the page about the Gap Year Program.

She met all the entry requirements in the sense she had or would have completed year 12 and had all the year 10 exams she needed.

Her phone buzzed alerting her to a call. Looking at the Caller ID she saw it was Daryl. Turning over her phone she ignored the call allowing it to ring through to voice mail. If she had rejected the call then he would know she was ignoring him and that would only make things worse. He was getting unbearable. He was calling and texting her up to 50 times a day. He would wait outside the school for her at the end of each day and always be watching her from where ever he was. He would get annoyed if she wasn't where he though she should be when she should be there.

Taking a deep breath she clicked on the apply button and filled out all the relevant information she needed. She applied for the sailors program over the officers program. It sounded more interesting and she felt that the officer program would be a hindrance as she was straight out of school and only 17 she also would be in the minority being female so felt that she wouldn't get respect from older sailors that had many more years sea experanced.

Her phone buzzed again this time it was a text from Daryl asking why she wasn't picking up and where was she. She didn't bother replying as that would only add more fuel to the fire and antagonise him.

She felt alone. Her parents were away working. They were always working in the city or aboard on business. When they were home they were mostly in there office on long drawn out conference calls. As well as her parents being absent she felt like she was drifting apart from her best friend May. They had been friends since pre-school and had practically grown up as sisters as when her parents were away she always stayed at May's. But now they were grown they had become interested in different things. May was in to clothes fashion and spending her time on the beach sunbathing where as Jessica was driven to succeed in everything and wanted more from life than shopping at the mall and sitting around the pool.

Sighing she looked round the empty house. It was another killer hot evening with the sun still streaming through the windows but some how the house still felt cold and dark. She curled up and put her music on. It was something to drown out the silence and dark.

The sooner she was away from Melbourne the better. What ever the future held it wasn't in her home city. The sooner she could get away the better. She just hoped she was accepted some where. Whether that be university or the Navy. She didn't care.

 **so I know that we don't know much about Bird, but I have written her parents like this as I think it is odd that she isn't even a little home sick or misses her family that are 2 days drive , 3 states and almost 3,000 km away.**

 **anyway I know it is short but I ran out of steam and lost my train of thought. I hope you enjoy**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed since Jessica had submitted the application for the gap year program. School was almost over and the long summer was ahead of them. For once her parents were home but were both on the phone and engrossed in work. Both were rushing around the kitchen weaving round each other.

Her dad sat down at breakfast bar opposite Jessica

"so schools out soon?"

"umm yeah" she sipped her juice

" so what do you have planned for the summer?"

"nothing much" she smiled. Why was her dad interested in her summer plans all of a sudden. "are you gong to be working over Christmas?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"mum had to be in New York for Christmas eve so wont be back and I have to be in Berlin for a week including Christmas"

Jess smiled. She could hardly remember a time where she spent more that half a day with her parents or actually had a family Christmas. The last one she remembered was when she was very small only about 4 or 5 and even then they weren't at home they were in Sidney.

Sliding down from the table she headed off to her room

"I have to get ready for school" she smiled weakly she just wished that her parents took more of a interest in her life. They wouldn't even be in state to see her collect her high school certificates and graduation ceremony.

Things at school had began to wind down now. Everyone had completed their exams and were just waiting on the results for the final tests to come in. The lesions were mainly fun and off curriculum. Some of the girls saw it as a excuse to do their nails and spend time on there phones texting boyfriends.

At Lunch Jessica was sat under one of the trees in the quad. She was reading one of her favourite books. Leaning back against the tree the sun was warm and bright but there was a breeze that made it feel like summer. Bringing up the smell of the salty sea off the bay was bliss. She plugged her MP3 player in and zooned out listing to her music. It was a mix if artists and not ones her classmates would consider cool but she didn't really care.

May came running out of the school building bouncing around. She spotted Jessica and bounded up to her. Jessica looked up and pulled one of her earphones out.

"whats got to you" she smiled

"I got in" May squealed

"eh?" Jessica asked confused

"that's fashion internship I got in. I am going to Paris and Rome"

"wow congratulations" Jessica stood up and hugged her friend

"so have you got in any where"

"I haven't heard back yet"

"well where did you apply?"

"a few places mainly up state and some stuff in Canberra"

"wow I am sure you will hear soon sweetie and if not come to Rome with me"

"yeah" Jessica smiled she wasn't sure of going to Rome even though the history around the city would be amazing to see.

The bell rang signalling the end of break and both girls had a lesion in the computer lab.

"come on lets go see what designer stuff is in Rome"

"and check the weather. Its cold in Europe this time of year" jess laughed

Their teacher said they could have a free lesion to look at what ever they wanted so long as they didn't make too much noise. Grabbing 2 computers together both May and Jessica logged on to them. Jessica immediately when to check her emails. With nothing new she sighed, and began searching for more internship opportunities in any state.

Her phone buzzed with a text. It was from Daryl. She deleted it straight away. She didn't want to talk to him. She had recently discovered that he had got in to drugs. She had confronted him about it and he said it was to calm him down and help with his creative process. He swore he would stop but she was yet to see any attempt of him trying to stop.

As soon as the bell rang for the end of the day Jessica headed straight home. Her parents were at work and had left a note saying that they would be late and left some money for a takeaway. She sighed and picked up the post.

There was a letter addressed to her. The postmark was from out of state and from Canberra. Ripping it open she found it was from the Navy.

 _Dear Miss Jessica Bird_

 _We are pleased to inform you, you have been accepted on to our Gap Year program for sailors for the January 2010._

 _You will need to report to HMAS Cerberus, Crib point Victoria on the 5_ _th_ _of January where you will begin your training on a 14 week course. More information will be given on the day._

 _You will need to bring with you proof of ID this can be in the form of a birth certificate , drivers licence, bank statement or recent official letter dated in the last 3 months._

 _Please see the attached information sheet on what to do next_

 _We look forward to meeting you and wish you the best of luck for your future in the Royal Australian Navy_

 _Yours_

 _Vice Admiral Peter Silvers_

 _(program leader RAN Gap year Program)_

Jessica jumped with joy. She really wanted this now. She had no reason to stay in Melbourne and she didn't really want to. Her only problem with it all is she had to wait 4 weeks before she could go she sent a Text to May

"olds out again wanna hang out at mine. Pizza and a movie?"

May shot a text back instantly

"sorry sweetie going out with Jamie (that cute guy from the careers thingy) see you at school tomorrow xx"

Jessica sighed. She hated being in the house on her own. The house felt creepy and especially with Daryl becoming borderline obsessive. Sitting down she pulled out her writing set she had to finish with Daryl but she didn't want to see him again

 _Dear Daryl_

 _I cant go on like this. You need help and until, you get that I cant see a way forward for us. I want so much of life. I want to see new places and explore the world, and I am not going to be able to do that with you always following me and treating me like a possession._

 _I am going to university in the new year and I don't want you to contact me again. Please get help you are so much better than this. You can be so much more if you stop taking the drugs and put your mind to it._

 _So I say this now, we are over. I guess we never really had a chance I don't want you to contact me._

 _Jessica_

She placed the letter in a envelope and placed it on the side. There was no point sending it now and thankfully she had found out he was going to Ballarat to visit family over Christmas so she would not have to deal with him. She would post the letter before she left.

The only thing to do now was to tell her parents and friends her plans. May would probably be supportive in a non supportive way but Jessica didn't expect anything less. She could see May sending her fashion tips on how to make her uniform cool and on trend. And her parents, well they were so wrapped up with work then they wouldn't even notice she had left the house let alone moved to a different city or state.

She re-read the letter over and over just to make sure she had read it right and she had actually been accepted. She still needed to respond to arrange accommodation and also confirm she was still interested but she was in. Pulling out her calendar she began crossing off the days till she could leave and follow her heart to the high seas and get out of the stuffy city and explore the amazing coast that Australia had to offer

 **so I have 1 more chapter left with this I think as I have basically come to the end. chapter 7 will show bird entering the program and going aboard Hammersley**

 **hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **duckmadgirl**


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica walked through the gates of HMAS Cairns. She had completed her training and was now on her establishment placement on one of the patrol boats that operated from the base. She was at the bases headquarters waiting for the officer from the patrol boat she was suppose to be meeting.

She had completed a tour of the base and a lecture on what the patrol boat service was all about and what they did. The patrol boats job was to enforce Australian law at sea. They would be stopping fishermen fishing in territorial waters, checking boats and making sure they hadn't brought in any contraband and assisting in mayday calls. Basically they were in Jessica's eyes the police of the seas.

It was a lot of information to take in. As she was on a patrol boat it gave her the perfect opportunity to experience every job available in the RAN form being the ships chef or medic to a radio operator. She was especially interested in the medical side of things being a land medic was easy and you had everything to hand but at sea would be different, more of a challenge.

she was now sat outside a office waiting for someone to meet her to take her down to the ship. People passed and didn't really take notice of her. A young officer dashed through towards one of the offices. Jessica could see this woman talking with the commander she had met earlier. After a brief conversation the officer came out.

"Jessica Bird?" the officer stood in front of her

"yes" she replied nervously "Ma'am" she added noticing the epaulets

"Hi I am Lieutenant Kate McGregor" Kate held out her hand to Jessica

"Ma'am"

"you all set" Kate Smiled.

"yes"

"okay lets get you to Hammersley"

Jessica was amazed. She had read up on the patrol boat service before coming to Cairns and the HMAS Hammersley was the most decolorated patrol boat in the fleet, having stopped a terrorist attack by water toxin ,stopping a coup on Samaru as well as being the ones to single handily take down a oil smuggling ring of ruthless pirates who killed anyone who got in there way. She felt honoured to be on this patrol boat.

It didn't take long to drive to the port where Hammersley was docked. Stepping out of the car they both headed towards the ship. Stopping at the gangway Kate turned to Jessica. She was clearly nervous and it showed.

"deep breaths. Youll be fine. We're all like one big family" Kate smiled she felt for this young girl. She had read her file and she was born and raised in Melbourne so it must be hard being away from home especially when you are almost 2,000 miles away from those you loved.

"right" Jessica forced a smile she was going to be alright

Kate brushed off Jessica's shoulders and straightened her uniform. Smiling she indicated to Jessica to follow her over the gangway.

Half of the crew were milling around on the deck just chatting and larking around. The ring leader was the usual suspect.

"2-DADS!" Kate called

"Ma'am" he immediately stood to attention

"isn't there something you should be doing?"

"no ma'am just waiting to sail"

"right" Kate wasn't convinced "can you go and find bomber for me and tell her I want to see her in the ships office"

"yes ma'am"

He walked off slowly, like it was a chore.

Rolling her eyes she smiled at Jessica. "I'll introduce you to our CO and then a tour of the ship"

"thank you" she followed Kate in to the ship and on to the bridge.

"so this is the bridge. Where all the operations happen. We have our radar and EOD over here and the console here" she indicated where all the different things were.

Mike walked on to the bridge

"and this is our CO Lieutenant Commander Flynn. Sir this is our Gap Year Recruit Jessica Bird"

"good to meet you Bird"

"Sir"

Kate continued to show Jessica around the ship and where everything was.

There final stop was the ships office.

"this is the office. You can send emails from here after you have a time slot from the RO ..."

"I feel like I should have take notes. There isn't going to be a test is there?" she joked

"I know its a lot to take in. If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask. You are hear to learn" kate smiled. She remembered how it felt on her first time on a ship.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ma'am" you wanted to see me" bomber appeared at the door.

"ah bomber. This is Jessica Bird our Gap year. You'll be sharing a cabin. Can you take her down and help her settle in"

"yes Ma'am"

"thanks Bomber. Bird, if you have any questions you know where to find me" she smiled and made her way to the bridge

Bomber lead Jessica down to the cabins. So this is us. The guys are through that door" she pointed to a door just down the corridor. " you can have the bottom rack. Its slightly better and you don't have to brace much if we are sailing through a storm"

"wow there is so much to remember."

"whats your first rotation"

"I don't know Lieutenant McGregor said she would sort out a rota for me tomorrow"

"okay something you need to remember now. We don't call everyone by names and rank. It takes too long. Just call Lieutenant McGregor, X okay we all do. Come on I'll introduce you to everyone, if you haven't been already"

"no Lieutenant ... the X couldn't find everyone and said she was needed on the bridge"

Everyone was in the mess.

"bomber whats for dinner" 2-dads called

" 2-Dads you have just had breakfast"

"and..."

" this is Jessica Bird" Bomber indicated to Jessica who was stood In the door way unsure of weather she could enter.

"bird this is Swain our first medic. I am second medic and chefo, Robert RO the radio officer, Charge chief engineer and 2-dads electronics tech and ships clown and idiot"

"hey" 2-dads protested

"Special duty seamen and cable party close up..." Kates voice came over the tannoy

" work to do. See ya bird" 2 dads abandoned his cup and walked out.

"come on we need to go to the bridge" Bomber smiled

On the bridge Jessica looked out the windows. The skies were clear and the waters were calm and they were gliding through the waves. Everyone had been so welcoming and the X had been right everyone was like a big family. She had never felt more at home and like she belonged. She had finial found her place in this world and she loved it.

 **And finished. I hope you have enjoyed it and thank you for sticking with it. this was based on one of my favourite songs and it makes me cry (when it is on this film I love) huge thanks to Alimoo1971 for all her ideas although I dint use then this time they are all amazing x**

 **please let me know what you think**

 **huge love**

 **Duckmadgirl xx**


End file.
